Catch me
by yasmine10194
Summary: Kaylie/Austin. Sometimes the bad ones have the best intentions. Life has a funny way of confusing the hell out of you.   story following Kaylie's life and her relationship with Austin after her fall at World.
1. The Truth

**Catch Me**

The shine of the stale yellow florescent lights hit Kaylie's eyes as she woke. She blinked a few times before opening them completely. Looking around the room, a blue shirt against the dull white walls caught her attention. The sound of Kaylie pushing herself up to a seated position was enough to catch the attention of the man in the blue shirt. The all too familiar piercing blue eyes of Austin Tucker's connected with her own. They held the gaze, hold out as to not to be the first to speak up. Austin did.

"Hi." He whispered to Kaylie.

"Hi." Kaylie replied looking down. Moments passed, before she spoke up again and said "what happened?"

"You took a bad fall off beam at Worlds, Kaylie." He answered searching for the right words to say.

"I…I…my title…" Kaylie stuttered, trying to analyze the whole situation.

"Shhh…It's okay." Austin said trying to comfort her.

Kaylie shook her head, "No…it's not." She pushed the sheets off herself and swung her legs to the side of the bed.

Austin saw her trying to get up and said "What are you doing?"

"Going to the gym…I have to train." Shifting her weight to her feet, Kaylie stood up. Shaky at first, Kaylie was able to walk across the room.

"Kaylie…" Austin said getting up from his chair.

"Don't even Austin." Kaylie said.

"No Kaylie, you need to rest."

Kaylie whipped around towards him, "No what I need if to find out how to fix this. How I'm going to get my title back."

"Kaylie a title is not worth your life. It's not important."

"Easy for you to say when you already have one and you don't even try. And maybe it's not important to you, but this is my life…my family…everything." Kaylie said slipping out of her hospital gown.

Austin took in her shape, different than it had been. Smaller. When you see someone in a leotard on a daily basis, there isn't much hidden. He still found her beautiful.

Kaylie slipped into a pair of black sweats sitting on a nearby chair.

"Kaylie, this isn't going to fix it. This isn't going to make it right." Austin said once again searching for the right words. He spoke up again, "this isn't going to make your parents get back together."

Hearing those words, something in Kaylie snapped. She walked swifly over Austin, in only her sweats and a sports bra. "Don't say that" she screamed pushing him, "…don't say that. You don't know anything. You don't know me. You don't know them. "

"Kaylie I know you."

"No you don't." Kaylie said walking across the room in search, '_Where are my keys' _she thought.

"Kaylie, you're defiant. You're rough around the edges. You're a girly girl who's just as confident in a pair of sweats as you are in heels. You carry yourself with so much class…but you're also sarcastic, uptight, and a pain in the ass."

Kaylie was still searching for her keys. "Where are my keys?" she yelled.

Both her and Austin saw them on the dresser near the door. They both ran towards them, Austin was faster.

"Give me my keys" Kaylie screamed.

"Kaylie, you need to stay here. You need to relax."

"Don't tell me what I need. What I need is for you to give me my damn keys Austin." She demanded.

Austin just looked at her. Fed up with him, Kaylie shoved him. "Give me my damn keys" She screamed.

"You need to calm down." Austin ordered grabbing her around the waist.

"Let go." Kaylie said over her shoulder.

"Kaylie…"

"Why are you doing this to me." Kaylie whispered breaking down. She gave up trying to fight and sunk into him. They both sunk down to the floor, Kaylie in Austin's lap sobbing.

"Have you been here this whole time?" she spoke softly.

"Of course, how could I not be here."

"Why you? Why not my parents, why not Payson, or Emilly, or even Lauren. Why not Carter? Why do you care when everyone else seems no just walk out."

"I couldn't never leave your side Kaylie."

"Why?"

"There's just something about you that's intriguing to me. You're composure when everything seems to be going wrong. Your dedication." Kaylie's eyes began to water as Austin continued, "Your focus. Your ability to work with the people who've wrong you. Your not like anyone I've met. I want to figure you out, but you won't let me."

Kaylie tried desperately to blink the tears away, but she couldn't. They fell. "It's like you meet all these people in your life that are suppose to be there for you, that are suppose to care for you…you're suppose to trust them. And then you meet someone who's the bad boy, the arrogant asshole who genuinely seems to care. And you're whole world is upside down."

"Life has a funny way of confusing the hell out of you."

"You can say that again." Kaylie agreed turning around to face him.

Austin lifted her chin to make eye contact, "Kaylie, you're beautiful and you're kind. Don't let no one make you think you deserve less than the best" he said.

A tear rolled down her cheek, "Austin I'm sorry. All you've tried to do was help me and I fight it every time."

He wiped her tears with his thumbs, they made eye contacts and they kissed. Although the passion was undeniably there between them, this was a soft sweet kiss.

"It's okay" he reassured her.

* * *

**This is my first Make it or Break it story. I've been debating on writing it, mostly because I love the show, miss the show, and I don't want to butcher any of the characters. Please Rate & Review. I would love the feedback & advice**


	2. Tickles And Laughs

**6 Weeks Later**

Austin rolled over, restless. He had been tossing and turning all night. He sat up in bed and looked at the clock. 3am. He groaned. He looked to his left and saw Kaylie sleeping peacefully. Her dark brown hair fell down her back and few pieces framed her face. It was evident that he wasn't getting any sleep so Austin slipped out of bed so he wouldn't wake her up.

Austin walked through the arched doorway lined with two solid columns that lead to the living room and sat on tan couch. He flipped on the television, not to watch it but just for background noise. It was quiet in a house this large, without anyone around. Without a crowd of a hundred it seemed lonely, empty. But it wasn't a party he was thinking about; it was the girl in the other room sleeping. She made this house feel like a home. She gave so much of herself, 110% to everything. And it got her into trouble. She was beautiful, passionate, honest, sincere, and so much more. A girl who got caught up with an eating disorder, I would have never guessed.

_She reminds me a lot of my sister in many ways. A natural talent who lost her way. I remember the way her face used to light up when she left the gym accomplishing something fantastic, I remember the way her full of live persona faded, I remembered the way her bones stuck out more and more each day. I remember when she told me "all I ever want to be is as good as you in gymnastics." I remember the dedication she had, the times when she was working out at 3 in the morning. Before practice, after practice, always working out. I remember her laugh and I remember her tears. I remember her darkest hour._

_And here I am again; gravitating to someone is the same situation. I gravitated before I knew and I'm pulled even more now that I know. I noticed, and I can save her. She's not gone, and she's not as thin. _He continued to rack his brain, about his feelings, why he was so attracted to her. There was no use hiding it, he was smitten over her.

"Austin?" He heard Kaylie's voice entering the room slowly. She was wearing a sports bra and shorts, her hair a mess but still beautiful.

"Kaylie. Why are you up?" He asked jumping to his feet and at her side.

"I rolled over and you weren't next to me, what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep, too much on my mind." He answered lead her over to the couch.

"Well maybe I can help," Kaylie said sitting in Austin's lap, as she pressed her lips against his. There lips met with a sweet kiss that grew deeper and passionate as they continued. Before long, Austin was laid out on the couch with Kaylie straddling him. Kaylie ran her hands up and down Austin's defined abs; Austin held Kaylie's hips firmly. Kaylie slipped one hand into his red boxers, while the other stayed on his abdomen. He moved his mouth to Kaylie's neck, and Kaylie let out a pleasurable moan. '_I want her so bad' _Austin thought, but he knew now wasn't the right time. He didn't know when the right time would be, but he knew this wasn't it. He didn't want another hookup with Kaylie. He wanted something real, and a hookup on his couch in the middle of the night wasn't how he pictured their first time together, or Kaylie's first time _ever_.

He broke off the kiss.

"Something wrong?" Kaylie asked.

"No I'm fine."

"Then why'd you stop?" Kaylie questioned.

"It was going too far…I don't think we're ready to take it there yet."

"I disagree, I don't think we went far enough."

"Why are you so quick to undermine my self restraint."

"Hey if you want restraint, you can tie me up any day." Kaylie enticed him.

He smirked and she laughed. "Oh Kaylie." He said.

"Don't you 'Oh Kaylie me'." Kaylie said tickling Austin in his weak spot, between the ribs.

"Hey if that's the game we're playing…" Austin drifted off as he grabbed Kaylie and began tickling her. She wormed out of his grasp and ran out the room; he followed. He caught her around the waist just as she entered his bedroom and tossed her on the bed. They continued messing around until they got tired.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your laugh?" Kaylie asked Austin as she snuggled up against his body.

He put his arm around her and said "Did I ever tell you how much I love your…" He chucked.

"My what?" Kaylie asked.

"Nothing." Austin said.

Kaylie sat up and gave him a look, Austin laughed and said, "you are so intimidating" sarcastically.

She groaned and lay back down next to him. Within minutes they both fell asleep once again.


	3. One for the Road

**Note: This chapter has been sitting on my computer for about a month now, I thought I had already uploaded it but apparently I was wrong. Thanks to my two reviewers: **_**Mac**_** and **_**Make It or Break It. **_**You comments are much appreciated. I've had over 400 hits this past month and that's awesome, thanks for reading, but if you guys would review that would be even better. I just want to know who is actually reading, if it's worth it to continue, etc. Thanks guys!**

**& New episode tonight! Too bad I don't have cable anymore and can't watch. But I will on Hulu tomorrow, so NO SPOILERS in reviews.**

* * *

Hours later Kaylie woke up and sat up in bed. She looked over to Austin, to see him fast asleep. She wondered what was on his mind that wouldn't allow him to sleep. She sat there and watched him until he woke.

"How long have you been up?" Austin asked

"A while, not too long. Just laying here, thinking, watching you." Kaylie replied.

"Thinking about what?" Austin asked.

"Thinking about you. What you were thinking about." She explained.

"Really, cuz I was thinking about you…" He traced off

"And?" Kaylie inquired.

"and my sister." Austin answered.

"Your sister?"

"Yeah. I think I want to, I mean I need to see her. It's been so long since I've went home."

"Well you should go see your family then." Kaylie said. Sensing the reluctance in Austin, she continued, "What's wrong?"

"I just can't go. I want to. But there's so much going on here and I don't know if I can leave. And I don't know if I should go back."

"You're Austin Tucker remember, Mr. I can do whatever I want. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

'You doing gymnastics again.' Austin thought to himself.

"I just don't wanna miss out on anything here, that's all."

"Nothing that important is going to happen. It's not like you're going to be gone that long right?"

"It shouldn't be. Chicago is only a few hours away."

"Well you should go. Have fun." Kaylie urged.

"You sure?" Austin said asking Kaylie to be honest.

"Yes! I'll be fine. I'll stay at home for a few days. Not a big deal." Kaylie explained.

"Alright, I'll schedule a flight for tomorrow then. For now, lets get some food, I'm starving." Austin said getting out of bed and dragging Kaylie along to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Austin asked looking in the fridge.

"Uhh…fruit." Kaylie said looking away.

Austin shot her a look and she changed her order saying "Fine. Eggs."

"Eggs. Good." Austin said grabbing a carton. Within minutes he placed a plate with eggs and toast and a glass of orange juice in front of Kaylie.

Kaylie got up and poured the orange juice down the sink and poured herself water, "I've always hated orange juice." She explained and sat back down.

She took a bite or two before asking, "how long has it been since you've went home?" she asked Austin.

"Before I came to The Rock, I was at another gym. So it's been about a year."

Kaylie continued her conversation with Austin as a way to avoid eating much. She drank the entire glass of water.

"I'm done." Kaylie declared after finishing her toast.

"Kaylie, you barely touched your eggs."

"I'm full" She stated.

"Kaylie, you need to eat more." He pressed on.

"Don't push it, Austin. Just stop." Kaylie said clearing of her plate into the garbage and left the room.

Austin's phone rang a few moments later, "Hello…No not going to the rock today…Actually I need you to book me a flight for Chicago…Yeah it's been a while since I've been home…10 tonight?...that fine…alright, bye." Austin discussed with his manager Mike.

"All good?" Kaylie asked when Austin walked in.

"Yeah. Plane leaves at 10."

"So I'll drive you tomorrow morning and then go home." Kaylie planned

"No plane leaves tonight at 10."

"Oh"

"I'm just gonna pack, and I can drop you off and head to the airport."

* * *

Kaylie dreaded this moment, as Austin pulled up in front of her house. She regretted that she suggested he go home, and mentally kicked herself. She took a deep breath before saying "Back to reality."

"You make it sound so bad. Relax" Austin encouraged.

"Well at least Leo is home, so there's someone to actually hang with."

"Yeah. It'll be good for you two." Austin said.

Silence. Neither one wanted to say it.

"I guess I'd better go before you miss your flight." Kaylie said unbuckling herself.

"A few days" Austin said kissing her.

"I love you" Kaylie said breaking the kiss.

"I love you too." Austin said.

Kaylie opened the door, but turned around to kiss him one more time. "One for the road," she said and then got out. He waited for the door to close behind her before he pulled off.


	4. Homecoming

**Thanks to Steph who reviewed. I am so onboard with Kaylie and Austin. I LOVE THEM! A lot of people want Austin and Emily together, but I don't see why. I think she's good with Damon. But she's also good with Razor. Razor's would be a fun fling but I think Damon is a more long term relationship. I can't pick for her! I LOVE THIS SHOW! haha**

* * *

"Hey" Kaylie said leaning into Leo's room.

"Hey, come in" Leo said sitting up in his bed.

"How's school going?" Kaylie asked.

"Stressful. So glad to be on break." He responded.

"Tell me about it. School sucks." Kaylie agreed.

"How's it going with you? Mom said you've been hiding out at Austin's since the accident." Leo said.

"Well…it's hard being here. Because my gymnastics is what kept Mom and Dad together, and now it's just driving them apart. I think it's easier when I'm not around." Kaylie said

"Kaylie don't think that. It's not your fault Dad decided to move out, and it's not your fault Mom had an affair. Gymnastics is your thing, it should affect how our family life is." Leo explained.

"Yeah but it did. And it's going to. And it will. Without gymnastics I'm no one, without gymnastics everything I've spent my life working for is just wasted time. Without gymnastics Mom and Dad have nothing to talk about anymore." Kaylie argued.

"Kaylie, relax. You will always have gymnastics you just need to get better. And mom and dad will work it out." Leo assured her.

"I hope so." Kaylie said.

"What's meant to be is mean to be." Leo said.

Kaylie laughed watching the tv, "Best Show Ever." she said watching the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. A few minutes later, Kaylie's mom walked in the room.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" her mom asked.

"Mom I'm fine." Kaylie responded.

"Well I don't want to interrupt you guys, but I made an appointment for you with Mary Ann Belford, she's a doctor at La Lune Center. I think it'll be good for you since you wont talk to anyone about this." her mom said.

"I'm not going to see a therapist. I'm fine and I can deal with it myself. " Kaylie said.

"No you can't Kaylie." Leo said.

"Are you taking her side." Kaylie asked Leo.

"I'm not taking any sides. I'm thinking of what's best for you." Leo said.

"What's best for me is if everyone would stop telling me what's best for me when no one knows me more than I do." Kaylie yelled.

"I take it that didn't go well." their dad said walking into the room.

"You knew too?" Kaylie asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I agreed, since all you've done since the fall was stay at Austin's house." their dad said.

"Well maybe that's because Austin actually noticed. And that he cared enough to stick around and not walk out me." Kaylie yelled.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But frankly there is nothing Austin can do to help you, he's not a professional, and he is most certainly not a doctor. You're going to see Mary Ann tomorrow and that's final." Their dad, Alex said.

"You can't make me go." Kaylie said.

"That's right, I can't. We've given you as much time as we've felt necessary. And I've respected your decision to stay at Austin's, despite the fact that I can't stand him, because your mother thought it would be good for you. But if you don't go, you'll be grounded and don't expect to see Austin again." Alex said.

"Alex…" their mother, Ronnie was cut off

"You can't do that." Kaylie said.

"This is my house and I can do as I please." Alex said.

"You gave up all rights to this house the moment you moved out." Kaylie said walking out of room.

"Tomorrow 1:00pm," Alex yelled after her.

"Whatever." Kaylie said slamming her room door shut.

* * *

Austin tipped the driver before he went to retrieve his bags from the trunk. He shut it and made his way toward the illuminated house. It was dark but a soft glow was cast upon the house and tiered pagoda lights light the pavement as Austin walked through a white picket fence and up to a craftsman style house with pale mossy green siding and delicate stone features. He rang the doorbell and a brunette girl slammed open the door and sprinted towards him screaming "Austin."

"Kara" Austin said lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. "You've gotten so big," he said putting her down.

"Well duh, I'm like 15 now." Kara answered.

"You're so grown up." Austin said sarcastically. "So are you going to stand there or help me in?"

Kara rolled her eyes and picked up one of his bags and brought it in the house.

"Austin is that you?" A brown haired, fair skinned, middle aged woman walked around the corner into the foyer.

"Hey mom" Austin said hugging her.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Good. Colorado is great. So beautiful, the mountains are unbelievable." Austin answered.

"Well go get cleaned up and get to bed. Both of you, I'm sure you're exhausted from your flight, and you missy it's well past 2 in morning." His mom said.

"Okay Mom." They both said in unison.

Once upstairs, Austin walked into his old room with his sister trucking behind. On the right wall was his bed. It was black with two drawers and cabinets built into the side. Above it was a shelf with an ipod doc, two dice, pens, and various other things. To both sides were two more shelves running vertically with three cubbies. In each cubby were various pictures: Austin and a group of boys, him and with a tan blond in his lap, and a few with his sisters. One the further side of the bed (right side), in the corner of the room were windows. In front of the windows was more storage space much like the ones built into the bed. In front of the bed (left side) was a chill out space. With two chairs, a mini glass coffee table and a desk with a iMac. Above the computer desk were more shelves with trophies, hanging metals, and ribbons in not only gymnastics, but basketball, and soccer. Next to the desk was a metal trash can.

Dropping off his stuff, Austin grabbed his sister and at on the bed.

"So what's new?" Austin asked.

"Nothing really." Kara responded.

"Really?" Austin pushed.

"Well I don't know…what do you want me to say?" she asked

"Anything. How is school, friends, anything."

"School is good. 9th grade is alright. Geometry is super easy, I love the angle chases. History sucks."

"Hated history it was awful." Austin agreed.

"The best part of that class is Corey. He's so funny." Kara said.

"Who's Corey?" Austin asked.

"This boy in my history class, he's hilarious. You need to meet him."

"I think I might have to if he's in my little sister's life." Austin said.

"As long as you're not like that." Kara said.

"Like what?" Austin asked.

Kara shot him a look.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't be an ass. I mean it." She said.

When Kara called him an ass he instantly thought of Kaylie and how he always called him an ass, it was practically her favorite word. "I wont" he responded.

"Good." Kara said.

"Austin and Kara" their mother warned.

"Goodnight" they yelled.

Kara turned off the lights and snuggled up under the covers next to her brother. "So what's new in your life superstar?" Kara asked.

"Same old same. I'm at the Rock now, and that's interesting." Austin said.

"Wait how is Kaylie Cruz? You've seen her since World Prelims right?" Kara asked.

"Yeah I've seen her. She's fine. Taking it one day at a time." Austin replied.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They ran a bunch of tests, but they all came back good, so they're not sure" Austin lied.

"How's training?" Kara asked.

"It's good. Let's talk about something else." Austin said.

They continued to catch up until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**PS. It's Kara like K-air-a. I know some people pronouce it like Car-a, but it's K-air-a or Care-a, if that makes sense. Review please. I think you guys will like the next chapter (atleast I hope you do), major DRAMA!**


	5. The Big Day

**NOTE: I watched last nights premiere today on Hulu…Actually twice. I'm loving this Austin-Kaylie storyline. I can't believe Carter. And Kelly Parker and Lauren's dancing didn't really bother me like it did some. After all they are in their teens and people at my schools dances, people dance like that all the time haha. (I love Nicole Anderson, so talented). **

**Anywho, in yesterday's episode they showed Kaylie in rehab which was shocking because I didn't expect to see that so soon. But I also showed her in therapy, and I swear I wrote this last night before I watched the episode. **

**This chapter got too long, over 2000 words and I wasn't even half done so I broke it up. The drama I was talking about is coming. Stay tuned, I hope you enjoy. Review please.**

* * *

The sun shined through windows and caught Austin's attention when he rolled over. He reached for his phone, 10am it read. He groaned. He and Kara must of dosed of sometime around 5am. He scrolled through his incoming texts to the one from Kaylie.

'_You wont believe what my parents are making me do. I have to see some lady today to talk. Because apparently I've been spending too much time with you and I wont talk to anyone about it. If I don't go, I'm grounded and wont be able to see you again.'_

The things that happen overnight. He had a feeling something would happen while he was gone.

'_I think you should go. It will be good for you. I know you don't want to and I know it seems awkward and weird to talk to a complete stranger. But you'll find it more comfortable than talking with family. Less pressure, less guilt, you won't feel ashamed. Just give it a try babe.' _Austin knew exactly what to say, because he'd been here before.

A few minutes later, he received another text.

'_I don't know. I don't want to talk because there's nothing to talk about. What am I suppose to say, "Oh I don't eat because I think it keeps my family together" or "To be the best you have to be the smallest." It all sounds stupid. No one is going to understand.'_

He responded:

'_I understand Kaylie. And they will too. You're not the only person or gymnast for that matter who dealt with anorexia. And you won't be the last. You just have to go and try. You don't even have to talk first. They will ask you questions and you answer them how you want to. Just be honest. It gets easier the more you go. Kara started to look forward to it after a while.'_

She responded:

'_I doubt that'll happen but I guess I'll go. What's the worst that can happen? I think I'm all cried out by now. How is home? I miss you.'_

He responded:

'_Home is good…so far. I got in about 2am and Kara and I talked til about 5. And it's 10am right now. So tired. I miss you too. I'll be back soon. Tell me how it goes.'_

After sending that message, he fell back asleep.

* * *

Kaylie sat in the lobby of La Lune Center, antsy. Clearly uncomfortable, she found anything she could to distract her. Texting, sipping water, counting the alternating brown, white tiles.

'_32.…33.…34...35' _She internally counted the tiles up the hallway.

"Hi, you must be Kaylie." A voice caught her attention.

"Yeah." Kaylie responded.

"Well I'm Mary Ann Belford," The middle aged ginger said outstretching her hand.

"Kaylie" Kaylie said reluctantly shaking Belford's hand.

"Come on in." Dr. Belford said leading her into the room. "You can have a seat or lay down right over here, which ever you prefer."

Kaylie sat down on the couch.

"From what your mother said on the phone I know that you do gymnastics, you fell at Worlds trials, and you suffer from anorexia. Is that right?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Kaylie said.

"Okay, how long have you been in gymnastics?" the doctor asked.

_Easy enough question, _Kaylie thought. "Since I was 3." she answered.

"And how much do you train?" Belford asked.

"I trained 6 days a week for 7 hours." Kaylie answered.

"trained? So you aren't training currently?" the doctor asked.

"Not right now I'm not." Kaylie said.

"How long have you been out of gymnastics for?" Dr. Belford asked.

"Since the fall. About a month." Kaylie said.

"How long do you plan on staying out?" Dr. Belford asked.

"I'm not sure. I would go back today if I could but…" Kaylie trailed off.

"But?" Belford asked.

"But I'm not sure how people are going to react." Kaylie said.

"What are you afraid of?" Belford asked.

"That people won't respect me. I'm the National Champ. But I'm also the girl with an eating problem. How can that be a leader?" Kaylie explained.

"That isn't exactly a weakness. It shows that you're human like everyone else. And that you shouldn't be put on a pedestal." Dr. Belford said.

"I should be. I'm a leader and leaders are held to a different standard than everyone else. I need to go back, I missed out on Worlds but I'm still on the National Team. I need to train." Kaylie explained.

Dr. Belford scribbled some notes before asking "And gymnastics was the cause of your anorexia?"

"No." Kaylie said.

"No?" Dr. Belford asked.

"I don't have anorexia. I don't have a problem." Kaylie stated.

"The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem." Dr. Belford said.

"Recovery like in running. A cool down period. I've been out for a month. That's a lifetime of recovery in gymnastics." Kaylie said.

"Recovery as in, living a healthy lifestyle." Dr. Belford explain.

"I'm a professional athlete, we have healthy lifestyles. There's just not normal. Michael Phelps eats 13,000 calories a day, that's not normal. Nastia Liukin eats less than 1,200 a day. Beyonce went on a liquid diet and lost 20 pounds for a movie. Extreme cases for extreme lifestyles." Kaylie explained.

"Kaylie I understand why you think that but…" Belford was cut off.

"But nothing I don't have a problem. And I'd appreciate it if we stopped talking about this." Kaylie said.

The rest of the hour long session was silent. And when the clock struck 2pm, Kaylie bolted out of there.

* * *

**As I said, I already have a lot of the next chapter done, just deciding on where to end it. More characters are introduced and DRAMA. **


	6. The Truth Comes Out Eventually

**Hey Guys, it's been a while but I'm back with another chapter. Hopefully I will be able to update more. **

* * *

It was about 2 in the afternoon when both Austin and Kara finally woke up.

"Rise and shine" Austin said to Kara.

"Ugh we were up so late." Kara said sitting up in bed.

"Because someone could stop blabbing on and on." Austin said.

"Oh whatever. You had a lot to say too," Kara said rolling her eyes. "You hungry?" She asked.

"Starving." Austin said, letting the word slip out before having a chance to process it. There was an awkward silence before Austin said "Hey I'm…."

"Don't worry about. Old News." Kara said heading downstairs. Austin followed.

"So nice of you two to finally wake up." Their mom, Linda said from the kitchen.

"Long flight?" Austin used.

"Or you two chitchatting all night." Linda said grabbing two plates and setting them in front of Austin and Kara.

"Smells good." Kara said.

"Oh how I miss you're cooking mom." Austin said filling his plate with eggs, bacon, and french toast.

"I'll bet, with how hard you work. Going out every night doesn't seem to sustain the body." Linda said.

"No, but it does ease the mind." Austin said between bites.

"I made orange juice, freshly squeezed for you Austin. And since you hate orange juice, we have water Kara." Linda said.

"That's fine." Both Kara and Austin said.

They continued eating and talking, until a door shutting and a man's voice said, "I just got back from the office, but I have a meeting later at 5."

"In the kitchen," Linda called.

The man walked in, in a grey tailor made suit with a blue it and polished black shoes. "Austin what a lovely surprise. When did you get in." The man said.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Austin questioned the man.

"Didn't anyone tell you, I moved back in. You're mom and I decided to give it another go." The man, Dan said.

"Mom are you serious?" Austin said looking at her.

She didn't answer. "Mom!" He called.

"Yes honey, it's true." She said grabbing their plates and placed them in the sink. She washed them in hopes the conversation wouldn't continue.

"After everything he's done." Austin yelled, "After walking out on us when Kara was in treatment. After all the things he said. After running away with that blond. I can't believe you'd do that."

"Kara and I have fixed it. And we've agreed to let bygones be bygones. It's about time you do the same." Dan said. Kara stared down.

"Like hell." Austin said.

"You don't understand." Linda yelled.

"Well help me, because there's absolutely no reason I can see that would make this remotely okay." Austin said.

"You have to understand it gets lonely here. With you coming around every 7 months. And Kara in school. I just need someone." Linda explained.

"If you need a companion get a dog. Not this old mutt" Austin yelled.

"Hey! I will not have you talk about me like that in my own home." Dan said stepping toward Austin.

"This isn't your home, it stopped being your home the moment you walked out on us." Austin said.

"I paid for this house and it's going to live in it till the day I did. And when I do, I'll be buried in the backyard and this house will continue to be mine." Dan said pushing Austin into the fridge.

"Are you crazy?" Austin yelled shoving him back and Dan fell into the island.

"You've lost your mind boy." Dan said and an all out brawl commenced.

"Austin," his mom, screamed The continued to fight.

"Austin, stop!" Kara screamed.

"Austin!" Kara shrieked trying to tear them apart. Austin connected a right hook to Dan's face and he fell to the ground.

"Austin." Kara called pushing him back. "Look at me," She said, "look at me" grabbing his face. "It's not worth it." She pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Get in the car." Austin said grabbing his car keys off the hook. "Just get in the car." and Kara did as she was told.

"Where are you guys going?" Linda screamed tears running down her cheek.

"I hope your feel the love" Austin spat before walking out the door.

The garage door was already open and Kara was sitting in a palladium silver Mercedes SL550. Austin swung around to the driver seat and got in. Within seconds of putting the key in, they were cruising down the driveway and on the main roads.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Austin asked.

"I couldn't" Kara said gazing out the window.

"Why not?" Austin asked.

"Because he said he would hurt me." Kara said.

"Did he hit you?" Austin asked. She didn't answer.

"Does he?" He pressed. She nodded.

"Damn it Kara, why didn't you tell me?" He asked hitting the steering wheel. "All the times I called you said you were fine. You said everything was good. And that you were happy."

She didn't answer. They pulled into the Community Recreation Center off of Glenview Rd. Parking they both got out.

"What are we doing here?" Kara asked.

"Shoot some hoops or something. Anything that's gonna keep me from going back and strangling him." Austin said holding the door open for Kara.

"If it isn't the man. What's up Austin Tucker, Mr. Olympian." A tanned man said from behind the check in desk.

"What's up Trent? Long time." Austin said and they did that boy handshake shoulder bump greeting.

"Nothing much, how's the Rock man. Kara, nice to see you again." Trent said. Kara smiled in acknowledgement.

"It's good. Same old thing." Austin answered.

"Seeing those gymnasts in no clothes all day. I'm sure it's good. Especially that one, Kaylie Cruz. She's hot. You tap that yet?" Trent asked.

"No I haven't." Austin said defensively.

"Chill bro. What, she turn you down or something?" Trent asked.

"Who can turn down this guy. For your information, they have a no dating policy at the gym." Austin explained.

"Oooo sucks to be you. All work and no play, turns a party boy gay." Trent rhymed.

"Says the guy who just rhymed. And it's not a problem for me since I've never been a stickler for the rules." Austin said.

"That's my man. Hey that Lauren girl is pretty hot too." Trent said.

"Yeah, she's also crazy." Austin said. They laughed.

"How long you in town man?" Trent asked.

"A few days and then I gotta go." Austin said.

"Let's try to get the gang together, you down?" Trent asked.

"Most definitely, hit me up." Austin said.

"Will do." Trent said.

"See you later bro" Austin said.

"Peace. Bye Kara." Trent said.

"Bye Trent" Kara said.

It was empty inside the gym when Kara and Austin walked in. They grabbed some balls and shot hoops in silence, neither of them saying a word.

"Are you gonna say something? Or should I?" Austin asked.

"I am happy Austin. Everything's cool, so don't you go worrying about nothing." Kara said.

"I wouldn't call getting beat nothing." Austin said.

"For once everything's going right. School is going well. I'm completely recovered. I can eat practically anything, no triggers. And Corey…So what if home sucks, it always has." Kara explained.

"But it didn't have to be like that. You could have told me, I would've flown you out. You could have moved in with me." Austin said looking at her.

"Moving again…I don't want to. Getting back into school after it all happened, it sucked. People were so cruel and didn't understand. It's just started to get easy, back to normal. No more half days, awesome people. And Corey, it's all worth it." Kara said.

"You keep saying Corey, does he know?" Austin asked.

"No. He's seen some bruises, I have a lot of accidents you could say." Kara said.

"If a boy is the only thing keeping you here Kara, it's not worth it. No one is worth getting hurt over." Austin said.

"You don't get it Austin. You've always had it easy. Gymnastics. Life. Girls always throwing themselves at you. And you don't even care about them." Kara said.

"That's not true. I cared about Lindsay." Austin said.

"And how many times did you cheat on her again?…Right." Kara said shooting another basket.

Austin looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't process what she was saying. That she wanted to stay here. He couldn't let that happen. His mind kept thinking, searching for an answer and trying to decipher this life of his when he noticed something. When Kara took a shot, her shirt rode up, and he saw scars on her hips.

"Kara…what's going on?" Austin asked.

"What are you talking about?" She said.

"Kara don't lie to me. What is going on?" Austin said.

"You're freaking me out. What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"You stomach." He stated.

"Oh it's nothing. I swear." She said.

"Cutting. If it's pushing you to that point, you are not staying here, no matter what the reason." Austin said.

"No I'll stop, I just…" Kara was cut off.

"No Kara, that's it you're coming to Boulder with me…" Austin was cut off by a girl's voice.

"Austin, is that?" A brunette asked hanging on the track about the basketball courts with a friend.

"Kelsey. Hey." He said.

"Get a shot of this," Kelsey whispered to her friend before sprinting down the stairs.

"I knew that voice sounded familiar." She said coming down the stairs.

"How are you" She asked standing incredibly close to Austin.

"I'm good. How have you been?" He asked politely.

"Good, not that I've seen you." Kelsey said running her hand through his hair, "How long have you been around?" She asked

"Since 12 this morning actually." Austin said.

"I'm so glad I bumped into you, it's been what a year." Kelsey said.

"Yeah. Long time" Austin said attempting to put some distance between them, but she remained clingy.

"Wanna get together tonight, I promise it will be worth you while." She said pressing even closer to him.

"I can't. I already have plans." Austin said pushing away.

"Well what about tomorrow?" She asked stepping closer.

"My sister and I are doing stuff." Austin said.

"Well aren't you all booked up? If you don't want to see me, you can just say." Kelsey said stepping back.

Austin didn't respond.

"Do you have a girlfriend or something?" Kelsey asked.

"Or something…it's complicated. But I'm kind of off the market." Austin said.

"So you do or you don't? A simple yes or no would do. I mean either you're dating someone, or it's casual and you're just messing around, either way…" Kelsey kissed him.

Austin pushed her off saying, "There may not be an official title but I have someone I'm falling for completely and my heart's taken. So yeah, I'm in a relationship. And yeah, I love her. So no were not _just_ messing around and it's not casual. She's important to me. And you're not part of my life anymore."

"Fine." Kelsey said storming off.

"Awkward" Kara said before shooting some more hoops.

"Let's get out of here before I get anymore blasts from the past." Austin said.

It wasn't too long into the car ride leaving the rec center when Kara's phone rang.

"Hey" Kara answered. "I'm just in the car with Austin…yeah it's in town…I don't have anything planned today…it shouldn't be a problem…yeah, see you in a little bit…bye."

"Corey?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, can you drop me off at his house? We're gonna hang." Kara asked.

"Fine. But listen to me. You're going to Boulder with me, so you better let him know. We're leaving in a few days." Austin said.

"Austin!" Kara screamed.

"It's for your own good." He said.

"Whatever. Take a left at Grand." Kara said and continued to give him directions.

"Is what you said to Kelsey back there true?" Kara asked.

"What part?" Austin asked.

"The part about you being in love." Kara said.

"Yeah, it's true." Austin said.

"Who?" Kara asked. Austin didn't say anything, "Oh come on I told you about Corey." She pressed.

"Kaylie." Austin said.

"Kaylie Cruz?" Kara asked.

"No Kaylie that lives in the alley outback behind Mo's diner." Austin said sarcastically. "Of course Cruz." He finished.

"How long have you been together?" Kara asked.

"We're not exactly together…I don't know what we are. I met her in France at a meet and ever since then there was just something." Austin said.

"Aww cute." Kara said.

About 10 minutes passed before they pulled up at a brown house.

"I'm outside." Kara said into her phone.

"Call me when you're ready." Austin said.

"Alright. Bye" She said shutting the door.

Austin quickly glanced over the boy who opened the door. Sandy blond hair in sweats and a tee. After a few seconds he speed off.


	7. Closer and Closure

New Chapter, thanks for all the reviews. It's nice to know people actually read this thing. keep them going #motivation

* * *

"How is it with Austin back in town" Corey asked walking into the family room on the second level of the house

"It's fine. It's nice having someone else around for a change." She said.

"I feel you." He said.

"Where is everyone?" Kara asked.

"Parents at work, Sara went out somewhere, and as usual Dylan is chillin with Taylor." Corey explained.

"Gotcha." Kara said sitting down on the couch.

"What's on your mind?" Corey asked sitting next to her.

"A lot actually." Kara said.

"Talk to me." He said.

Kara got up from the couch and stood in front of Corey. "I'm leaving in a soon…in a few days actually, I'm not sure when" Kara said with her hands in her pocket. "And I need to know right now how you feel about me."

"Kara I…What…Why?" Corey stumbled on his words.

"I need to know how you feel about me right now because I know you're kind, and you're funny and you're stable, and you're so good to me, amazing, and I just need to know nothings gonna change between us. I mean I don't know what's going to happen a month from now, a week from now..or tomorrow. All I know is that I'm in love with you and I don't want to miss the one chance I have with you." Kara explained.

"Baby I've been in love with you for so long" Corey said getting up.

"I love you" He said putting his hand on her and kissing her.

This kiss grew more and more heavy until it became a full on make out session. They continued to kiss and things went further. Corey picked her up and Kara wrapped her legs around him. He pushed open the door and they stumbled onto the bed in his room. Kara pulled his shirt off and over his head. Kara rolled over on top of him and took off her own shirt. They continued making out.

Corey was back on top and asked "wait are you sure you want to do this? Really sure?"

"Positive." Kara said looking him in the eyes.

There lips met once again. _

Austin was sitting at a park bench calling Kaylie.

"_Hey"_ he heard her voice on the other line.

"Hey" he said, "How are you doing?"

"_I'm okay, just sitting in my room."_

"How was the session." He asked

"_Ugh. So annoying. We talked about gymnastics, and how I need to go back. And then she started attacking me and I didn't talk the rest of the hour." _Kaylie said.

"You didn't go to the Rock, did you?" Austin asked.

"No, but I will in a few days." Kaylie said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Austin said.

"Why not? I'm fine. I eat. I had breakfast with you before you left, and I had lunch with my brother. I don't have a problem." Kaylie said.

"Yeah you do." Austin said.

"You know what Austin, I don't want to talk about this. I'm sick of fighting about it." Kaylie said.

"Fine. Well I'm sure my day was just as awful." Austin said rubbing his temples.

"What happened?" Kaylie asked.

"I don't even know where to begin." Austin said.

"How about the beginning." Kaylie asked annoyed

"What wrong?" Austin said.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Why didn't you ask me to come? That night when you left, I was just waiting for you to ask me to come with and you never did. Are you ashamed of me or something? Do you not want to introduce me to your family?" Kaylie asked.

"No Kaylie. You've got it all wrong. I'm not ashamed of you, I'm ashamed of them. I mean, we live in this big house, with a white picket fence and nice cars in the garage and everything's suppose to be perfect, but it's not. Growing up he used to beat on me and Kara, and I just found out my mom took him back. So now he can take his rage out on Kara again. I'm a failure to my dad because I choose gymnastics over soccer or wanting to go into business. And I'm just the screw up kid who's on the cover of every tabloid; the embarrassment to my old man. You know, he blamed me for Kara. Because if I had just quit gymnastics, Kara wouldn't have been so obsessed with it and being just like me." Austin explained.

"Austin I'm so sorry, I didn't know. It's not your fault, don't even think that." Kaylie said.

"Sometimes I think he's right. If I had just quit, she wouldn't have strived to be so good. Maybe she wouldn't have had anorexia. I should have done something, I should have noticed. She was my sister and I let her down. Everything is just falling apart and I feel like I have no control over it." Austin said.

"Austin, you can't live in maybes, they will eat you up. It's not your fault. And if it's any consolation, my mom was having an affair with my coach and my dad left her. And then there's me." Kaylie said.

"Safe to say it all just sucks right now, huh?" Austin said.

"You can say that again." Kaylie agreed.

"I gotta go, my mother is calling on the other line. Talk to you soon?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. Bye." Kaylie said.

"Bye." Austin said switching over to his mom, "What?" he asked.

"Where are you two. Kara's not answering and I'm worried." His mom asked.

"Is he still home?" Austin asked.

"No he left for his 5 o'clock." his mom said.

"Well Kara's at Corey's, I'll swing over and pick her up and I'll come home. We need to talk." Austin said.

Knock Knock. They heard pounding at the door.

"Who is that?" Kara asked laying in bed next to Corey.

"Look out the window." Corey said.

Kara went over to the window, "OMG! It's Austin!" She screamed grabbing for her clothes.

"What is he doing here?" Corey asked.

"How should I know?" Kara asked, "Just get dressed." They quickly threw on their clothes and ran downstairs.

"Hey" Kara said opening the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to go." Austin said.

"Go, like for good?" Corey asked.

"Not this second but tomorrow for sure." Austin said.

"Right now?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. You can say bye tomorrow." Austin said.

"Fine." Kara said. "I'll call you later." and she gave Corey a kiss.

Austin was tempted to lung at Corey when he kissed his sister, but refrained.

"Wish I could formally meet you, but I don't have the time. Sorry for barging in." He said before turning and heading towards the car.

"Bye" Corey called behind them.

"I will call you tonight." Kara shot over he shoulder.

"Oh thank god you guys are back." Linda said when the door shut behind Austin and Kara.

"Well…" Austin said.

"Well what?" Linda said.

"Are we going to have this conversation or not?" Austin asked.

"Oh Austin stop being so dramatic. The past is the past, it's time to move on." Linda said.

"Dramatic! Are you serious? Wow, you're just like you've always been. Always taking his side." Austin said.

"I'm not taking any sides. You haven't been here, you don't know what it's like." Linda said.

"And you do? Did you know he's been hitting Kara again?" Austin asked.

"That's not true. He's changed." Linda said. "Right honey," she directed towards Kara.

"No mom, wrong." Kara said.

"Sweetie I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" Linda asked.

"Because you're so wrapped up in your own world, and if you ever took a second to step back into reality you would have noticed!" Kara screamed.

"I think the best thing for everyone, is if Kara stays with me in Boulder. It's pretty clear your priorities are that guy-" Austin was cut off.

"Your father." Linda finished.

"Whoever. And I'm not gonna stand around and let this happen. Not again. Until you figure out what you need to do and get it together, she's going to stay in Boulder." Austin finished.

"You can't just take my daughter!" Linda yelled.

"You can call the police. And I can explain how you let your "husband" beat on her and then Social Services can take her. Your call." Austin said.

Linda didn't respond.

"We're leaving in the morning." Austin said.


	8. Stuck

**Wow how time flies! I can't believe I haven't updated in over a year! This is insane! I must have just been busy with college applications and university. I'm a freshman at NYU this year! Anyways I'm still on Winter Break so I hope to upload a few chapters while I still have time. I'm not sure how much time I will have once I go back.**

**Also thanks to Francis, Deena, Nube Writer, Lady Isabelle Black, "Guest," and djoballer15 for reading and checking up on the story during my absence. It feels good to know someone is waiting and wonder! I've got big plans for the Kara/Corey storyline as well as Kara/Kaylie :) Stay tuned.**

**Also sorry in advance that this chapter doesn't include too much action, it was necessary for the direction I want to take the story in.**

**And, as always, R&R. I love to hear what you guys think!**

* * *

"I don't understand how hard it is to book a flight from Chicago to Denver." Austin yelled into the phone bright and early the next morning.

"Well you see this is very last minute…flights from Chicago to Denver aren't as frequent as you might think and everything for today seems to be booked." The attendant responded on the other end of the line.

"But this is a metropolitan city"

"And so is Denver…I'm sorry but unless you want to try standby there's nothing we can do" the attendant responded.

"Don't have time."

"The earliest I can get you onto a flight is 6am tomorrow."

"Well since you are incapable of finding me something tonight there is not point to waking up that early for a flight. You got anything around 2pm?"

"I've got a direct flight with a 2:45pm departure time."

"Sounds good. I'll take it. Two seats. Window please."

"I'm booking that as we speak Mr. Tucker."

"Thanks."

"We are all set. Pleasure and, as always, we looks forward to serving you again. Goodbye." The attendant said.

Austin crawled back into bed next to his sleeping sister. "Bad news" he said when she stirred and readjusted herself, "can't get on a flight until tomorrow."

"That at least gives me time to pack my things. I don't think it registered to you that I have a lot of shit." Kara responded dozing off.

"Guess you're right. You are going to love Boulder. I can see it already. The house I have, pretty nice if I do say so myself."

"For someone about to lose his bachelor pad you sound far more delighted that I thought you'd be."

"I lost that a month ago."

"What happened then?"

"It was when Kaylie Cruz fell off beam—" Austin was cut off.

"At World Trials…What happened? Why has she been staying with you? You know for someone who wanted to do catching up the other night. You seemed to leave out very large details." Kara said.

"It's a long story. Go back to sleep. I will explain it all while I help you pack." Austin said.

"You better." Kara warned before dozing off to sleep.

Before going back to bed Austin sent a text to Kaylie.

_'Change of Plans. Couldn't get flights home today. Bunch of bullshit. But we'll be on a flight tomorrow afternoon. Are you going to therapy today? How is being home? Are you eating? Don't lie to me.'_

'A few minutes later he got a response.'

_'My family is killing me. It's like they want me to go insane. I can't take another day here. They're forcing me to go twice a week. Monday and Friday….they've got this beginning and end of the week crap going. Yes I'm eating…they are watching me like a hawk. But flights? We? Who are you bringing along?'_

He responds:

_'They just want the best for you. We all do. But you know just because I'm not there doesn't mean you can't crash at my pad. There's a key under the pot. All yours whenever you need. I'm bringing my sister home. Things are messed up here. I can't have her staying."_

She responds:

_'I finally get to meet her. :) How is she holding up?"_

He responds:

_'Today she's fine. It's all the tomorrows I worry about.'_

She responds:

_'Everything will be alright. Have some faith.'_

_'I sure hope so'_ Austin thought to himself, '_For you're sake, for hers, and for mine.'_ He sat there wondering…wondering how he was going to get both of them through this because let's face it Kara may be eating but she's got cutting now. He was more worried than ever. It takes the tiniest thing to trigger the relapse of an eating disorder and dealing with cutting or even being around gymnastics again could be the thing. And for Kaylie, he wasn't fooled, not even for a second, that she is no longer restricting her food intake. She has a long road ahead of her before recovery can truly begin. He kept thinking until he fell asleep.


End file.
